High school with Troy Bolton HSWTB
by xShortyMainex
Summary: T. is the biggest bully. G. is not afraid of T but after he finds out a secret about G. he blackmails her. she becomes afraid that he will tell. to keep it a secret she has to do anything what he says. then T. loses everything, will G. be there for him?
1. Epsiode 1: Not scared of Troy Bolton

(Gabriella's P.O.V.)

"make sure you get it tomorrow!" he spat in my face as he pushed me against the lockers.

Well, first of all, I'm Gabriella Montez. Normally people describes me as sweet, shy and quiet. Actually I have my attitude and my sarcasm. I have my outbursts. At East high, I'm so not showing those kids who thinks "they have it all or they are 'it'" my sweet sides. I have a tan skin, dark, dark brown curls that come to my shoulders, chestnut-colored eyes, and a height of five feet. I hate my height, it's too short. But anyway, enough about me.

Then you have the bully and douchebag Troy Bolton. Yes, THE Troy Bolton. The team captain of East High's basketball team, you can call them the Wildcats. He's fairly tall unlike me, and has usually messy light brown hair which is constantly falling into his bright blue eyes. Now he seems perfect, right? Well he's not, he's a douche bag who abuse people and bully everyone who comes in his way. But anyways let's go back to freshman year, where all my adventures started.

...

The sunlight shined on my face. At the same time my alarm went. I groaned and grabbed my alarm at my night-stand. Without any hesitation I threw it against the wall. I sat up and sighed. another school, other people, different lifestyle. I moved three times in a row. I went to amazing places and where do I end up actually living until I graduate.. ALBUQUERQUE!

My mom could've been transferred to Miami and stayed there until I graduate but no.. she wanted to go to her damn childhood. Pff, she only thinks about herself. I hate Albuquerque. People are so not nice here. I sighed again and went up to the bathroom to take a shower.

…

(Gabriella's Mom. P.O.V.)

"Gabriella! Hurry up! you don't want to be late on your first day of school that just started!"

"I'm coming!" Gabi let out a deep sigh as she walked down the stairs with my bag. "and technically this school started 2 months ago! Who let their kid enroll a school that's already running for two months." she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "come on, don't you get enough of complaining the same chitchat, I get this complaining every time you have to go to a new school."

We exited the mansion and walked to the Lamborghini that I owned. We took our seat in the car and drove to Gabriella's new school, well known as my former school.

"then don't move every time!" Gabriella complained again.

I rolled my eyes. "this time it won't be bad. I know the Principal. We were best friends when we sat on East high."

"mom! Stop right there! I don't need to hear another adventure of yours.." she demanded.

I frowned. "but my stories are great honey! Believe me."

"actually, they are long, boring and not cool!"

I rolled my eyes. "your dad will pick you up, alright?"

"who's gonna pick up Carlos?" she asked.

"he told us that he will go by feet."

"hmm.." that's all she said as she made her way to her new school. I sighed. "I wished that I could go back to school." I drove away to my new job.

…..

(Gabriella's P.O.V)

i sighed, the principal gave me all i need to have. he told me all the information i need to know. he offered to bring me to my first class. now i stood there, alone. in front of a bunch students. nice.. somewhat girl's glared at me only because some guys were winking at me.

"class, welcome Miss Gabriella Montez to east high and let her have a good time the rest of her year here." Ms. Darbus introduced "take a seat next to Mckessie, Gabriella." she pointed at a dark skinned girl in the back. i did what was asked of me. i made my way to the seat in the back. along the way guys were whistling at me. i just kept on walking and most of the times i rolled my eyes. then Ms. Darbus started her pep-talk.

...

(Sharpay's P.O.V.)

I walked with my high heels through the hallways. I bet everyone heard me coming because they all moved outta my way. I smiled proudly. _everyone_ was scared of me or mostly everyone. you had the jocks. as I walked passed students my eye caught a certain blonde guy who was digging his head in his locker. Well known as my twin-brother, Ryan.

"hey Ryan!" I squeaked.

He shot his head right up that made him smack his head against the top of his locker. he groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at me.

"ooh, that hurts." I looked at him worried.

He narrowed his eyes. "thanks, shar!"

"how's it my fault!" I gasped.

"you always scare me, that cause me to smack or bumped against something!"

I scoffed. "whatever."

Then I heard a girl's voice crying, across me and Ryan. We shot our head right to the direction where that cry came from. I groaned. It was Troy Bolton. The douche bag of our school. He likes to bully people and beat them up. he's not the only one. his girlfriend and his friends join him every time. Me and Troy were like best friends but I stopped our friendship since he became like this.

(Troy's P.O.V.)

I glared at this girl in front of me. "you better make my homework next time.. or it will be more painful that it was today." I threatened her.

She nodded her head frankly. I was gonna push her against the lockers but then a voice yelled behind me. _let her go asshole!_ I turned around furiously and glared at the person. At the corner of my eye I saw the girl I was almost gonna push sneak away. I closed my eyes for a second. _ I get her later._ I walked up to the girl and our eyes met. I glared at her.

"I guess your new, since you didn't know that no one messes with Troy Bolton and I mean no one!" he spat.

(Gabriella's P.O.V)

Who does this guy thinks he is? The king! Well, he's certain not in my view. He's such a asshole! I narrowed my eyes at him.

"but I just did!" I spat at him.

I saw anger built in his eyes. from the corner of my eye I saw him balding his hand in a fist and he sure had a tight grip on him. Than a certain bimbo stood next to him. Followed by a group of guys.

"no one talks to my boyfriend like that!" she glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "like I said, I just did!" I said annoyed.

"if you don't shut up, I swear I'm gonna beat you up 'til you can't walk." She threatened.

I raised one eyebrow. I hold in my laughter. This girl? She's gonna beat me until I can't walk. I beat this bimbo until _she _ can't walk. I couldn't hold anymore and I let out a chuckle.

"yeah right.."

She was speechless. "what? Didn't thought that no one could stood up to you, guess what _I just did!_"

She groaned. "Troy! Do something about her!"

In a second he got me pinned up against the locker. for a moment I was startled. He hold me by my neck. I couldn't breathe. I looked around and I saw no one did something. They just stood there. His _friends_ were the only ones that were laughing. Others just walked by like this is something daily. I did a trick on this Troy guy that I learned from Karate. Yes, I sat on Karate, judo, boxing and more stuff.. you know.. just so I could protect myself. When I did that he back out immediately. He rubbed his chest where I did my _trick_ on him.

"what the hell did you do!" he yelled.

I glared at him. "that's what you get for touching me without permission, take a wild guess. I'm _not _scared of you. I've been through worst things." I said as I walked off. What I said wasn't a lie to let them think I was scared them because I'm not! It's true.

….

After school I was sitting next to the fountain. I was reading my book peacefully until.. someone grabbed my book and threw it in the fountain. I gasped and looked up to see this Troy guy, the one I confronted this morning. I smirked as I glared at him.

"you want something?" I snapped.

He smirked. "I want you dead, guess what? It's gonna happen now."

I raised one eyebrow and laughed. "oh my gosh, you should know by now. I'M FUCKING NOT SCARED!" I pushed aside him. "do me favor, leave me and others alone and go fuck your own pathetic life. Then the world would be much better." I smiled.

He glared at me. "shut up you freak show. Soon you will be scared of me."

I sighed in annoyance. "like I said, I've been through worse. Even if you tried to rape me, kill me, hang me up or anything. let's just say.. I've been through worse than that."

He narrowed his eyes at me. studying confused by what I meant by these words. He shrugged it off right after he figured he couldn't find the answers he was looking for. "just wait." He walked off frustrated.

I smirked. I saw a car riding up the parking lot. Right away I knew it was my father..well my stepfather. I ran up to the car. "hey dad."

He smiled. "hey sweetheart, get in."

I got in and he started to drive away, to our house. "so how was your day sweetie."

"great! Except I already made enemies. I was saving this girl from this some guy called Troy. The bully and the Team captain. So I confronted him and his girlfriend actually thought she could beat me. she was a bimbo who was scared of breaking one nail." I laughed.

He chuckled. "you could take on her easily, what about this guy? I bet you could beat him up too."

I shook my head. "no, even I did all sports, he's way stronger than me. he's very muscular. I just did that trick you learned me at karate. He thinks I'm scared of him so I told him a few words."

"but you know he's stronger than you and yet you're not scared?" He asked.

I shook my head. "like I told him, I've been through worse."

My stepfather glance at me a second with sad eyes. "sorry."

"for what? It's true.. I'm not weak to cry every time if that's brought up."

He smiled. "you're right, your strong. Just like your mother."

I smiled. I like to be compared to my mom. To me my mom is my role model. My example of who I wanna be. My biggest idol.

**~to be continued~**

** what did Gabriella meant by _'i've been through worse.' _will she be scared of troy or not?_  
><em>**

**Does Troy feels intimidated by Gabriella? will he do something about her?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE!  
><strong>


	2. Episode 2: You may broke my nose!

_**EPISODE 2**_

_**Flashback.**_

_**Well, first of all, I'm Gabriella Montez. Everyone describes me as sweet, shy and quiet.**_

…_**.**_

_**"Gabriella! Hurry up! you don't want to be late on your first day of school that just started!"**_

…_**.**_

_**"class, welcome Miss Gabriella Montez to east high and let her have a good time the rest of her year here." Ms. Darbus introduced**_

…_**.**_

_**"ooh, that hurts." I looked at him worried.**_

_**He narrowed his eyes. "thanks, shar!"**_

…_**.**_

_**I was gonna push her against the lockers but then a voice yelled behind me. **__**let her go asshole!**_

_…**.**_

_**I raised one eyebrow and laughed. "oh my gosh, you should know by now. I'M FUCKING NOT SCARED!" I pushed aside him. "do me favor, leave me and others alone and go fuck your own pathetic life. Then the world would be much better." I smiled.**_

_**He glared at me. "shut up you freak show. Soon you will be scared of me."**_

_**I sighed in annoyance. "like I said, I've been through worse. Even if you tried to rape me, kill me, hang me up or anything. let's just say.. I've been through worse than that."**_

_…**.**_

_**He smiled. "you're right, your strong. Just like your mother."**_

_**I smiled. I like to be compared to my mom. To me my mom is my role model. My example of who I wanna be. My biggest idol.**_

….

2 years..

(No one's POV)

Troy woke up, he got chills from the cold wind brushing on his naked body.

He looked to his left seeing his girlfriend sleeping peacefully as she takes up all the blanket.

He decided to take a quick shower and letting his girlfriend sleep. While he got up there was a snore coming out his girlfriend's mouth. He chuckled and walked to the shower.

…..

A certain petite brunette was taking books out of her locker until she got pushed against the lockers. She groaned in pain and knew immediately who it was. She looked up to the person who was furiously glaring at her.

"what do you want?" she snapped.

He glared at the petite brunette. "just felt like pushing you."

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "leave me alone, you bastard."

He growled at the petite girl and pinned her against the lockers. For a second he was staring in her eyes. then his hand reached to her neck. Trying to choke her.

"let go of her Troy!" a blonde girl spat.

He turned around to the blonde girl and glared at her. "stay out of it Evans!"

The petite girl was searching for breathe. Troy chuckled and looked in her eyes again. He frowned as he didn't saw fear. He saw hate, anger forming in her big brown eyes. he let her go and pushed her once again against the locker.

"I let you go this one time new girl and Evans, you better wanna stay out of it next time. We both know that I don't wanna hurt you. but if you ever stick your nose into my business again. I swear I will take on you!" he spat before storming off.

The petite girl let her slip down to the ground as she was gasping for air. She hold softly onto her neck and rubbed it gently. She cursed a few words under her breath for standing up again and look at the blonde girl.

"thank you, but you didn't need to help me, Pay." she smiled softly.

"hey, It's the least I could do.." Sharpay giggled.

….

Gabi waiting in line for the canteen to get her food. then she heard a voice yelling her name. "GABS!" that must be Sharpay, Gabi thought as she giggled. She waved at Sharpay for a second then she got shoved away.

"move, I want to get some food." he snapped.

Gabi sighed in annoyance. "okay, listen .. I don't know who you are but-"

"it's Troy, but for you it's Mr. Bolton." He cut her off.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "whatever Troy, you can't just shove people and try to cut the line."

"I just did." he told, trying to mimicked Gabi like yesterday.

Gabi shove him out of her way and stood at the spot she was standing before Troy shove her away. "not anymore." She stick her tongue out.

"do you think I'm playing games her with you. just for your information. I hate you and I try to ruin your life!"

"good luck with that, your life is so fucked up."

He glared at her. "you bitch!"

He held his fist up. with one swing to the right he punched Gabriella in the face, everyone in the cafeteria was watching at the moment. They all gasped. They never saw Troy hitting a girl. Okay, he may pushed girls against the locker, tried to choke them. But never did he punched a girl in the face. Gabriella felt down on the floor holding her nose.

"you fucking asshole! You may broke my nose!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy looked stunned at the brunette in front of him. He didn't know what to do. did he had to feel guilty? Concerned about her? he had to admit, punching a girl in the face is not right. He shrugged it off. He didn't care about this girl so he shouldn't feel guilt at all. Gabriella stood up and before Troy got to his senses he got slapped across his face. Everyone in the cafeteria jaws dropped, not believing she just did that.

"one day, you get what you deserve, no one will care about you!" Gabriella yelled angrily as she stormed off to the restroom.

Sharpay brushed past him. "nice done Troy! You fucking asshole." She yelled back.

Troy rubbed his cheek. His eyes were filled with anger. Did that bitch just really slapped me in the face he thought. His girlfriend walked up worried.

"baby, are you alright?" she asked.

Troy just walked past his girlfriend, he left the cafeteria. Leaving people curious. He walked to a locker and punched it as hard as he could. Then he groaned in pain. He looked at his hand, he couldn't feel anything at his hand and the pain was growing. He hold his hand with is other hand and started to walk to the nursery.

….

"I think you may broke your nose, for this you really should go to the hospital." Gabi nodded. "how did this happened?"

"I walked against a wall or something." Gabi lied.

The nurse chuckled. "that's clumsy, just wait here. I will get some bandage." The Nurse walked off.

Gabi lied down on the bed, still holding onto her nose that was bleeding. She had a tissue that Sharpay had given to her to not let the blood drop on her clothes. Then she heard someone walk in. she looked with the corner of her eye and glared at the person. First he didn't recognized her but then blue met brown. Their eyes connected for a moment before both eyes of them got filled with anger.

"look what you did to me!" Troy spat as he held out his bruised arm.

Gabi scoffed. "I hit your face not your hand! Are those strings in your body not good connected or something?" Gabi spat back.

He growled. "shut up nerd, go somewhere else hanging the smarty pants!"

"why don't you go somewhere else, I was here first."

"but people care about me more than they do care about you. your bleeding nose doesn't concern them all."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "there he goes again, acting like he rules this school. Thinking he's the king. Earth to Troy, this is reality, snap out your fantasy for god sake!"she yelled annoyed.

"you act like, oh I'm Gabriella Montez. The goody-two-shoes who just transferred to East high. I'm so good. I'm not scared of any of you!" he mimicked Gabriella.

"I'm so not like that. look at me I'm Troy, the basketball captain. I rule this damn school. i bully innocents people. I abuse students at this school." Gabriella mimicked him.

The nurse walked all happy and then she caught Troy's and Gabriella's eyes on her. she felt tensed up and slowly walked to her chair confused. She looked from Troy to Gabriella. From Gabriella to Troy.

"what's going on here?" She asked curiously.

"nothing." They lied at the same time.

"hmm, anyways Ms. Montez. Next time.. look where you walk." She started to put context on the bleeding nose. "so what happened to you Mr. Bolton."

"I punched against a locker really hard." He explained while glaring at Gabriella.

"HA! It wasn't mine fault and didn't you mistook a locker for a student? Your not good in your head after all." Gabriella told sarcastic.

"shut up Montez, I really did punched a locker."

The nurse turned to Troy."Lemma see."

Troy hold out his bruised hand to let the nurse take a look. She examined the hand. She started to put pressure on certain spot that made Troy groaned and glared at the nurse. She nodded. "it's definitely broken."

"what? No it isn't. there's a game coming up. I must play!"

"you can't play! If I'm right your right handed. You can't definitely not play!" she said sternly.

"bitch." He cursed underneath his breath.

"Gabi, do you have a car?" she asked. Gabi nodded. "then could you take Mr. Bolton over here and yourself to the hospital."

"but, uhm.. his dad ..uhh.. can bring .. him right?" Gabi stuttered.

"he's dead." He said coldly.

Gabi looked down. Even though she hated Troy. She felt guilty for bringing that up. "sorry." She mumbled. "and your mom?"

"rehab."

Gabi sighed. "fine."

"good!"the nurse smiled. "I will write you a absent pass, I'll see you tomorrow."

**~to be continued~**

**Will troy gets what he deserves?**

**How will the ride to the hospital go?**

**Will troy's broken hand heal before the Basketball game?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!

I just wanna let you know, from now, I will only be doing Gabriella's points of view. Because the whole story really revolves around her. how she gets through her high school years with the bully.

So no Troy's P.O.V. or Sharpay's or anyone!

I hope y' all don't mind.

Please review the next upcoming episodes!

I'm trying to post at least 1 episode every day.

Please keep continue watching my story.

I'm thinking to make sequels from this story and making a bunch other stories.


	4. Episode 3: Gabi's Little Unknown Secret

**EPISODE 3.**

_**Flashback.**_

_**2 years later...**_

_…_

_"**do you think I'm playing games her with you. just for your information. I hate you and I try to ruin your life!"**_

_…_

_"**you fucking asshole! You may broke my nose!" Gabriella yelled.**_

_…_

_**Gabriella stood up and before Troy got to his senses he got slapped across his face**_

_…_

_"**one day, you get what you deserve, no one will care about you!" Gabriella yelled angrily as she stormed off to the restroom.**_

_…_

_**He walked to a locker and punched it as hard as he could.**_

_…_

_"**what? My hand isn't broken. there's a game coming up. I must play!"**_

_…_

_ "**you take Mr. Bolton over here and yourself to the hospital."**_

_…_

_"**my dad's dead." He said coldly.**_

_ "**and your mom?"**_

_"**rehab." **_

_**...**_

Troy and Gabriella were waiting in the waiting room at the hospital.

Gabriella sat 3 chairs away from Troy.

They both couldn't handle sitting next to each other and not bursting out on each other.

Then a nurse walked up to them.

"Troy and Gabriella?"

The two teenagers stood up, not before glaring at each other. "yes?"

"you can come with me."

They followed the nurse few halls down into a room. They say a doctor sitting in his office. He motioned them to sit down on two chairs next to each other. Before they sat down they scoffed at each other. The nurse had her task accomplished and left the room.

"well, I got the results."

"is my nose broken?"

"can I play basketball?"

The doctor sighed, feeling bad for them. He hold out two x-rays. One of a nose and one of a hand. If you can see on this x-ray you don't see any fracture's. So it's bruised and it this x-ray, there's a big fracture in your palm so it's definitely broken.

Gabriella sighed in relief. "WHAT? So you say I can't play basketball?" Troy almost yelled.

"you can't move your hand if I'm right?" he nodded. "nope, you can't play. It's best to give it a rest. Our nurses will put a cast on your hand and for you Miss Montez,, you get a lots of bandage to put on your nose for the upcoming days.

"wait, you mean I have to walk with this on my nose around?" she asked, hoping not.

He nodded. "yes, so if you have other problems with it like, it get's blue or there's a lot of pressure. Please come visit. That goes for your boyfriend as well." The two teenagers shook their heads frankly, but glaring at each other.

"we are not dating!" Troy scoffed.

"who in the world wants to ever date you except your retarded girlfriend." Gabi scoffed back.

Troy glared at her. "she's way better than you are!"

Gabi scoffed. "that bitch is afraid of breaking one god dammit nail."

"fuck you Montez."

"okay, okay! I get it. you guys don't date. But anyways, Jenny!"

After the doctor called someone out. a woman in her thirties walked in, in her nursery suit and the doctor told her the task that she needed to do. afterwards she brought Troy and Gabi to the nursery room. They had to sit on a bed. Right next to each other as the nurse when to call another nurse and get some bandages and the cast.

"because of you, the team has to play without me. without me there's no chance of winning!"

"Well, karma is really a bitch." Gabi smirked.

Troy glared at her and shove the curtains that were in between to the front. So that they can't see each other in sight anymore. The nurse walked back with another nurse. The one went to Troy and the other to Gabi.

"So, Gabriella right?" The nurse asked. Gabi nodded. "do you wanna go see your mom in the meantime? I think Mr. Bolton isn't ready yet.. he will be busy for a quarter of an hour. Gabi nodded.

"how is she?" Gabriella asked concerned.

The nurse sighed sadly. "the same condition like an half year ago."

"okay." Gabi couldn't help and let out two tears falling down her cheeks. "will she ever wake up from her coma?" the nurse shook her head. 'not knowing.' "how's your dad?"

"he's still in jail, I can't believe he didn't want me. he just abandon me and my mother. How could he."

"and your stepfather?"

"well, my mom used to make the incoming at home. But she isn't . so he has to work hard for me and Carlos. I have to spent less. Me and Carlos have to work to now. I get the feeling that my step father can't around me anymore."

"and carlos then?"

"oh, he always hated me. because my mom was the reason his dad divorced his mom."

"how about your friends, can't you stay with them a little while?" the nurse asked.

"that's a total humiliation, if anyone knows about this. I'm the loser of the school. you know, our school works with those status quo."

"what's your quo then?"

"I'm friends with the Drama queen and the captain of the school decathlon. My other friend is Chad from the basketball team. Martha from the science club and others."

"that's a bunch mixed up."

"anyway, can we go to her?" they walked off.

Troy's nurse was away for a bit, that left Troy alone there.

"Her mom is in coma? Her dad is in Jail? Her stepfather doesn't want her neither does her stepbrother. She is almost poor? If the school's get to know this." he smirked. "She will be humiliated. She is even lower than the geeks. Gabriella Montez. Here I come baby!" the nurse walked in right after his speech.

"are we done yet?" I asked bored.

"yes, here you go. Take pills like these if you feel a certain pain. Please rest out."

"okay, okay."

Gabriella walked up in the nursery room. She walked to Troy. She glared at him as he smirked at her. she felt weird. She knows he's up to something. They said their goodbye's to the nurses as they make their way to the parking lot.

" I know your little dirty secret." He smirked devious.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. " and that might be?" she snapped.

" I heard every bit of it, that conversation that you had with your nurse."

Gabi's eyes widened. " I know what you are thinking Bolton! Don't dare to tell anyone!"

" try me." he smirked.

" you wouldn't stoop that low." Gabi didn't really declared it but more she asked it.

" only if.."

" if what?" she snapped.

" you do everything I say. Deal?" he smirked.

" no way, I'm not doing that."

" that's your problem then .. Montez." He mimicked her.

**~ to be continued~ **

**I'M SORRY! i know it's a short Chapter but tomorrow it will be long!**

**anyway...**

**Will troy tell Gabi's secret?**

**Will Gabi agree with the deal?**

**What if Troy tells?"**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	5. Upcoming Sequel of high school with TB

The upcoming Sequel of H.W.T.B.. My senior year with Troy Bolton.

Trailer..

**A girl.**

…

_Shows Gabriella taking books out of her locker._

**A boy.**

…

_Shows Troy walking through the hallways with his Basketball team._

…

**Even though they are dating.**

…

_Shows troy and Gabriella eating lunch at the rooftop garden._

…

**They are so distant.**

…

_Shows Gabriella sitting with her friends and Troy sitting with his friends._

…

**They don't hug, they don't kiss.. **

…

_Shows them saying just goodbye and walking of each different way._

…

**Will they work out problems?**

…

_Shows Gabriella finding out Troy's cheating on her._

…

**FIND OUT!**

**The sequel from 'high school with Troy Bolton.'**

'**My Senior year with Troy Bolton.' !**

**Right after the ending of 'high school with Troy Bolton.' **

'**My Senior year with Troy Bolton' will be followed right after!**


End file.
